happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaky/Trivia
General Trivia *According to Flaky's "Collect Them All" card, she is banned from balloon shops due to her quills.http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Flaky's_Collect_Them_All_Card.png She also mentions on her MySpace that she is also banned from glass shops and party shops. *In the episode From A to Zoo, Flaky was scared of a baby chicken hopping towards her, giving the implication that she has a fear of birds. But in the episode, Take a Hike, Flaky was seen returning a baby eagle to its nest with no reservations, further implying that Flaky only has alektorophobia, which is the fear of chickens. *Flaky is the only character who has lived in a regular house for the entirety of the series. *Flaky likes corn dogs, as can be seen in the episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part I. *In From A to Zoo and Take a Hike, every character can be heard humming the Happy Tree Friends theme song except for Flaky (possibly due to the fact that she is too nervous to sing). *Flaky is considered a tomboy, as she seems to enjoy male-oriented or jock sports (her Smoochie is baseball-themed and she plays soccer with Cuddles in A Change of Heart. She was also the only female character in Wipe Out to try out for the surfing competition.) *Flaky is listed as a Gemini on her MySpace home page. *Flaky saw Lumpy naked in the original version of Let It Slide, but in the edited version, she was replaced with Giggles. *Flaky is the tenth character to come back to life for another episode after dying, as she died in Treasure Those Idol Moments and appeared again Hide and Seek. *Originally in the episode Flippin' Burgers, she was going to be behind the grill instead of Petunia, which can be seen on the Second Serving DVD commentary. *Flaky laughs nervously in almost every episode she appears in. *She is the first character to break the fourth wall, as her eyes slowly dart towards the viewer as she laughs nervously in Water You Wading For. *She is the only female character to survive her debut with no ill consequences (Petunia and Lammy both survived theirs but both received injuries.) *Some fans believe that she is in a relationship with Flippy, despite how they have killed each other. ** Coincidentally, both times where they have killed each other were intentional (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Without a Hitch). *Flaky is the character most paired up with other characters in fanart, possibly due to the fact that she is one of the only four females in the show. *Flaky seems pigeon-toed at many times, usually when she is nervous. However, it will occasionally happen when she is not nervous, scared, or shocked, most noticeably in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, when she is walking with Cuddles to the roller coaster. *Flaky was originally the girl scout in You're Bakin' Me Crazy instead of Giggles. *Flaky has psoriasis, a disease that involves flaking of the scalp. *Flaky has been called both a male and female in Blurb episodes, most likely to confuse people about her true gender. *The term "flaky" also refers to someone who has a tendency to back out of situations and to "flake out" of something means to wimp out, perfectly fitting Flaky's personality. Design *Flaky is the only female character in the series who does not have eyelashes. *She is the only female character who wears no clothing or accessories. *Flaky was originally going to be called Corky. *A concept art of Flaky depicts her with visible ears. *She and Splendont are the only red characters in the whole Happy Tree Friends franchise. But since Splendont is a member of the Ka-Pow! series, that makes Flaky the only red character in the main show. Episode statistics *Flaky survives in 11 out of the 49 episodes she appears in. If she survived her debatable deaths she would have survived 16 episodes. *Flaky is the only character to never survive an irregular episode. *Flaky has co-starred with Cuddles (thrice), Toothy, Sniffles (thrice), Cub (thrice), Petunia, Flippy (five times), Giggles (thrice), Lifty, Shifty, Handy, Lumpy (thrice), and Disco Bear (twice). **She co-stars with Flippy more than any other character. **She, Splendid, Mime, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters who don't co-star with Lumpy the most. (Not counting Lammy and Mr. Pickels since they have only co-starred with each other as duo characters) *Flaky is one of the few characters who star in two TV episodes. The others are Handy, Nutty, and Mime. *In all three of Disco Bear's starring roles in the TV series, Flaky, Petunia, and Giggles all appeared and survived. *Flaky survived her debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Pop, Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flippy. *She had a featuring role in "Snow Place to Go " and "Wipe Out!" instead of a starring role despite her screen time in the episode. *The only TV episode she doesn't appear in is "Twelfth Night". *She appears in all three TV episodes of "One Foot in The Grave" *So far, the only starring role she has survived is Water You Wading For. **She is one of the two characters who die in almost all of their starring roles, but has survived in one of them. The other character is Petunia. *Flaky never appears in a season four episode. Along with Mime, Cro-Marmot, Good Flippy and Splendid. *Flaky features in Chew Said a Mouthful and Wipe Out!, she should have had an appearance role in the former and a starring role in the latter. **Flaky is an appearing character in Easy Comb, Easy Go, which makes very little sense considering how Handy has the same amount of screen time as she does and Handy is a featuring character. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Toothy, Cuddles, and Mime appear in all of her starring roles. Sniffles, Cuddles, and Mime die in both episodes, Lumpy, The Mole, and Toothy die in only one episode. *''Wingin' It'' is the only regular episode where she stars in without co-starring anyone. **This is also one of the two regular episodes where the female character stars alone. The other being Giggles in Dunce Upon a Time. Kills and Deaths *Flaky's deaths tend to involve breathing problems, getting sliced up, getting skinned, burning, and getting eaten. *Flaky has seven posthumous kills, most of them involving her quills. **The characters she killed were Cuddles, The Mole, Disco Bear (twice), Petunia, Lumpy, and Giggles. *If The Reindeer survived Class Act, all of Flaky's other kills would consist of only birds. *Flaky is the first character to die in Rink Hijinks, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, And the Kitchen Sink, Take a Hike, Royal Flush and Going Out With a Bang. She is the last character to die in Boo Do You Think You Are?, This Is Your Knife, Without a Hitch, A Bit of a Pickle ''and ''The Chokes on You (Debatable). *She has the worst survival rate out of all the main female characters. *The only episodes where Flaky's death isn't caused by another character are Boo Do You Think You Are?, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, and Take Your Seat. *In the TV and Internet series, Flaky occasionally gets killed by animals (Take a Hike: eagle, Snow Place to Go: orca, Wipe Out!: seagulls, and From A to Zoo: baboon). **Coincidentally, like Lumpy, all of her deaths in the TV series that aren't caused by other characters involve animals. *Flaky kills at least one character in every episode she stars in after Season 1. *Flaky is one of the only characters to get killed by both sides of Flippy. The others are Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, and Shifty. *Flaky is the only character to never survive an irregular episode. **She also dies in the only Season 5 episode she appeared in now. *Flaky and Sniffles die in the first and last episodes of season 2. *Flaky is the thirteenth character to die in the TV series and the Internet series and the tenth in the shorts. *The only characters to be killed by Flaky in episodes other then Class Act are Cuddles, Giggles (Debatable), Petunia (Debatable), Handy, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Flippy. *Without her Class Act kills, her kill count would drop from 57 to a 18. *The only characters Flaky has killed without her dying first are Cuddles (Debatable), Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Flippy. *Just like Petunia, Flaky is the first victim to a lot of characters. She is the first victim of Sniffles, Handy, Toothy, Nutty, and Good Flippy. She is also the first victim of Cuddles, Pop, Mime, Nutty, and The Mole in the TV series. *The only characters Flaky has killed alone are Giggles, Petunia, Disco Bear, and Mime. *Flaky's most frequent victim is Cuddles and Disco Bear. *Flaky is one of Nutty's most frequent victims. *Cuddles, Disco Bear, Handy, and The Mole are the most frequent victims of being jabbed by her quills. *She appears in all of the first five TV episodes, and survives only two of them. *Most of her kills involve her sharp quills. *Flaky is the only character to be killed by Mr. Pickels without the help of Lammy. *The only characters not to kill Flaky are Petunia, Russell, and Cro-Marmot. *Flaky was purposely killed in the episode Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark because she was responsible for popping the inflatable raft. Superlatives *If one counts Double Whammy as a finale (since its a two parter) Flaky and Russell would be the only characters to survive the first and last episodes of the TV series. *Flaky is one of the three main characters who do not normally wear any clothes/accessories of any kind. The others are Lifty and Toothy. *She is one of the four main female characters. The others are Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy. *She is one of the few characters who have made Flippy flip out. The others are Cuddles, Lumpy (thrice), Nutty (twice), Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and The Mole (twice). **She is the only female character to due so. *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, Mr. Pickels, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Flaky is one of the two main characters who did not hurt anyone or get hurt in their debut episode. The other character is Cro-Marmot. *Flaky and Lammy are the only females who have yet to star in a Love Bites episode. *Flaky is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of themselves or another character, the others are Cuddles (thrice), Giggles (four times, one time offscreen), Toothy, Lumpy (twice, one time offscreen), Petunia, Nutty (twice, one time offscreen), Pop (Offscreen), Cub, (twice, one time offscreen),The Mole (Offscreen), Russell (Offscreen), and both sides of Flippy (thrice). *She is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes. The others are Lumpy, Toothy (Debatable)), Handy, Petunia, Flippy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime, and Lammy. *Flaky is one of four main characters whose first appearance, first death and first kill took place in different episodes. The other three are Cro-Marmot, Petunia and Handy. *Flaky is one of the few characters who have vomited, the others are Pop, Cub, Lumpy, and Splendid. Giggles and Cuddles have been seen getting nauseous but have never actually barfed. *She, along with Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flippy, are the only characters who survived their debut episodes in both the internet and TV series. *She is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Mime, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot. *Flaky and Handy are the only two characters so far to be intentionally left alive by Fliqpy. Though Handy did get injured in By The Seat Of Your Pants, Flippy decided to leave him alive. *Most of Flaky's screams would later inspire the voice of Kurosawa Ruby from the anime series Love Live! Sunshine!!. References Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia